The IPLC
by LTH Beechnut
Summary: Just your average Italians duking it out. The greatest fight for the glory Italy has ever seen! I have 14 Chapters to post, but I'll give you time to read first. Guys, Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**IPLC**

Chapter 1 – A New League

Setting: Samromolo, Italy, Teller's house

_10:27 A.M. Tuesday, February 26, 2012_

_  
_The sun shone brightly Tuesday morning. The late rising pokemon stretched their limbs. Others talked to each other, happy that another day had begun. Men and Women walked busily down the street, greeting each other with a simple hi or hello. Tourists laid comfortably on the beached as the wingulls flew by. Sailors were getting ready for another sea venture, from fun sailing to cargo ships to cruise ships. Men and women drove busily in their cars, on there way from place to place. The working members of society worked tirelessly on their work while some workers took their coffee break. Kids went to school to learn how to be smart and good citizens of Italy. Others who had exceeded schools expectations went to Poke School, a place where students learned the fundamentals of Pokemon Trainings and were given their first Pokemon. It was another simple day in Samromolo. Nothing unordinary. However, on the uncomplicated days of life, hope and adventure can be found anywhere.

Rictor Teller sat on his yellow couch, staring at his blank TV. Rictor was a thirteen-year old, and was very excited about the Italian Pokemon League Challenge, or IPLC, that started on Friday. Pokemon were creatures with elemental powers. They lived with humans without any struggles. They worked in a partnership, helping each other. Humans caught the Pokemon over time, and became friends with them. They battled with other Pokemon, but trusted their trainers with respect, as the best of friends would do. Pokemon had lived on this land as long as anyone could remember. Rictor himself had never had a Pokemon, and hoped one day he could have one of his own. He decided on checking the news to see if anything about the IPLC was on. He clicked to Channel 9.

The screen flickered on showing two men talking to each in front of the Sanromolo Police Department.

"…_yes, Bill that's true, Rockets had appeared there on Friday. But sadly, that's all we know on the subject." said a Police Officer._

"_Oh, that's OK," said the reporter who was talking to him. "That's all we have on the Rockets, folks, this is Bill Leonard, from PC News, with Chief Officer Craig Clinton."_

The screen flickered to a man in the PC News studios. He was a friendly looking man, and looked very formal in his tuxedo and tie.

"_Thanks Bill for that report," said the reporter._

_Dang it, I missed a report on the Rockets. Team Rocket has not been around in a long time. I wonder what that was all about_, Rictor said to himself. He looked up at the TV for more news.

"Now, we have news on something everyone has been looking forward to. The Italian Pokemon League Challenge will begin Friday. Here is Christine Jacobsen with the story," announced the reporter. The screen showed a young woman in a red dress. She must have been Christine.

"_Thanks, Peter," said Christine. "As most of you know, the IPLC will begin on Friday, March 1__st__ at 4:30. But for the rest who don't, it's a contest that makes Pokemon and Trainers fight to their limits. They most cooperate with each other to win. In this contest, trainers participating will travel across Italy, defeating gyms with difficult challenges. There are eight badges to go with these gyms. If one collects all eight, they may compete in the Italian Pokemon League Championship, a giant contest where the best trainers around fight to get the title as the Pokemon League Championship. Just remember, you must have all badges by January 22, 2013. This gives you a month for registration and training for the Championship, which starts February 15 and ends on the 18__th__. Some of you may be thinking that if you beat the final challenger, you gain the title. But there is one last challenge; you must fight the Champion, a fully experienced trainer that out beats all. Only then will you be crowned Champion, along with claiming the prizes that come with it. You may be wondering where these gyms are. There are gyms in Turin, Milan, Venice, Florence, Bari, Cantanzar, Caglira and Napoli. Then, you can come to the country capital, Rome, to compete._

"_Trainers may start their challenge on Friday. You can sign up at your local Pokemon Center. In addition, the Board of Italian Pokemon states the fact that 'all trainers must have at least one Pokemon when they registrate'. This is Christine Jacobsen from PCN, saying good luck!" _finished Christine.

Rictor clicked off the news. He knew how badly he wanted to try the IPLC, but he had no Pokemon. He sat around thinking of ways to get a Pokemon when the doorbell rang. He jumped up, startled. He walked to the door, and looked out the window. He was staring into the red eyes of a Machoke carrying groceries. He smiled to himself, opening the door for the Machoke and his father. He thought it would be a good idea to cut right to the chase.

"Hey, dad, can I try the Italian Pokemon League Championship?" asked Rictor.

"Uhhhh, you don't have a Pokemon, son," said Mr. Teller unsurely.

"Well, can I get one? Please?" begged Rictor.

"I don't know. You have to get a license, take a test, and all this complicated stuff. But if you're serious, we'll head to the Pokeschool. They will have everything you need. Speaking of school, why aren't you at school?"

"Well…" Rictor thought to himself. Why wasn't he at school? He brushed his brown hair out of his eyes. "Oh yeah, late start. Some meeting or something. It starts at 12:00."

"And why wasn't I informed of this." Rictor opened his mouth to say why, but his dad cut him off. "Don't answer that. You didn't have lunch, did you?" Rictor nodded in response. "I'll make you some breakfest, and after that, you should get ready for school. I will meet you there so we can get it all registered. Usually, you have to wait until you graduate. I am sure they will make an exception if you ace the test. Other students are probably doing it too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – School Tests

Setting: Sanromolo, Italy

_11:43 A.M., February 26__th__, 2012_

The cars slowly moved down the street. Rictor thought it must have been an accident. As the minutes passed by, he decided to use the time to advantage. He opened his backpack and pulled out his homework. He checked the answers:

1. If a hitmonchan uses Sky Uppercut while Pidgeot is using fly, will the attack hit? Yes

2. Is an attack super effective when the attack does less than it should?

No

3. When using earthquake, what happens to a pokemon using dig?

It does twice the damage

4. If a Pikachu uses thunderbolt on a Gyrados, what happens?

The damage is quadrupled

5. If a pokemon uses sunny day, does a pokemon have to wait to use Solar Beam?

No, at least until it wares off

The car halted to a stop at the school.

"Rictor, I'll see you after school." said Mr. Teller. Rictor hopped out of the car, walked toward the school, and saw one of his friends, Pete, at the entrance. He waved and said hello.

"Hey Pete, what period do we start in?" he asked.

"Since it's a late start, 7th period. Only three periods today," replied Pete.

"See you in strategy class, than." He waved goodbye and walked upstairs. He climbed up and walked to his locker. Opening his locker, he searched for his textbooks and put his backpack away. He walked to the end of the hall and into a lab. Most of the students were already seated. Taking his seat, he looked around. He looked to his side and saw the seat empty. It had belonged to his best friend, Sara Mider. He wondered where she was. He also noticed his teacher, Mr. Drillion, was nowhere to be found. The bell rang as the loudspeaker went on.

_-Attention students, because of the late start, there will be only 7__th__, 8__th__, and 9__th__ period today. In addition, because of so many parents calling the school regarding the Italian Pokemon League Challenge, any student who wishes to get their first pokemon early so they can registrate must schedule a meeting._

The students looked pleased at this news. After a few minutes, Mr. Drillion came in the classroom.

"Silence, students, silence," said Mr. Drillion. He clapped his hands twice to encourage the silence. "If you are wondering why there was a meeting today, its regarding the IPLC. According to the Board of Pokemon Education, teachers must sum up all of the basic information on Pokemon for the people wishing to try the challenge. So, lets get started on status effects. Everyone pull out your notebooks. You should take good notes, those of you taking the challenge. You can always look at your notes if you are in any trouble." He pulled out a couple Pokeballs. He threw them into the air, releasing a red light shooting from each of them. A Butterfree, Arcanine, Jynx, and Delcatty appeared. As they were materializing, the door opened. Sara came through with her books and a pass. She handed the pass to Mr. Drillion, who nodded in approval. She sat down next to him, smiling.

"Where were you?" Rictor asked.

"Tell you later," said Sara smugly, shoving her long brown hair out of her blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Teller, if you enjoy talking so much, would you care to tell me what a burn from a Arcanine does?" said Mr. Drillion. Rictor was startled.

"I think it hurts the pokemon that is burned," said Rictor unsurely.

"Nice try, but you're overlooking an important detail. Burn doesn't just hurt a Pokemon once, but over and over again," said Mr. Drillion smiling. "Good job, but next time, please refrain from talking in my class. Now lets continue. There are eight status effects. Paralysis, Burn, Freeze, Sleep, Poison, Confusion, Attraction, and Flinch. Lets start with Paralysis. Paralysis is an effect that causes a Pokemon to be unable to move. Here is an example. Butterfree, uses Spore on Delcatty." Butterfree flashed its wings, releasing spores flying toward Delcatty. As they hit Delcatty, she flinched with fear. She tried to move, but found herself unable to.

"That is a paralysis. It can be cured by any items, but Paralyz heal is the most use," said Mr. Drillion. He kneeled down, feeding Delcatty some medicine. It seemed cured. "Next is a Burn. This, as Mr. Teller told us, is a effect that slowly hurts the pokemon it is inflicted on." Arcanine hoped over to Delcatty, almost as if on cue, and used flame wheel. Fire erupted from the fur on its body and circled around Delcatty. Delcatty yelped in pain. The class could clearly see it was in pain. "This can be cured with a burn heal. Next is sleep. Sleep is a status effect that obviously puts the inflicted to sleep. A useful strategy if you need time." Butterfree flew to Arcanine and once again erupted a spore from its wings. These were white, like floating cotton balls. They touched Arcanine, making him curl up in a ball, falling to sleep.

"Aw, he is so cute when he sleeps," whispered Sara. Rictor rolled his eyes.

"This can be cured with Awakening. The Pokemon will eventually wake up, even if you do not use it. Next is an interesting technique, and a rare one at that. Freeze is an effect that buries a Pokemon in ice, so it is unable to wake up." Jynx waved her hands, shooting snow out of it. Butterfree froze up, hidden by a small glacier of ice. "This is healed by Ice Heal. Next is Poison, which is similar to a Burn. The only difference is that if a pokemon is badly poisoned, the longer in battle, the more damage the poison causes." He feed Butterfree the Ice Heal so it was unfrozen. It then used poison power on Jynx. Jynx flinched in pain as Delcatty did. "This is cured by Antidote." He fed the rest of the Pokemon their medicine. "The next three are effects that can't be cured with items. Flinch is a one-round effect that causes the pokemon to cower in fear. Confusion is an annoying move that causes a pokemon to accidentally hurt itself. Finally, attraction is a effect that works on pokemon of the opposite sex. They fall in love and don't want to attack the one it is in love with. Now, I'll give you time to finish your notes." Rictor started scribbling down moves. His favorite effect was poison. The idea of an attack that hurt a pokemon even if it is shielded.

"Once you're done, head to the front of the class to take a worksheet. You have the rest of the class to finish it.

In gym class, they started to play dodge ball. Rictor was on Sara's team. Even if this was a school for young trainers, they still had physical education. He looked over at his best friend, who was going over her work sheet.

"Hey Sara, how did you like the last lesson? It was pretty cool, I think," asked Rictor.

"Eh. It was O.K.," replied Sara. "Don't you want to know why I was late today?"

"No," he laughed at the shocked look on her face. "Just kidding."

"Oh…" said Sara, relieved. "Well, guess what I am doing after school." She didn't wait for him to answer. "I get to join the IPLC. I am signing up after school. We had a meeting this morning with the principle."

"That is awesome. My dad said I could sign up after school."

"That is great. Do you have any idea what Pokemon you want?"

"After that lesson, I think something that can annoy another Pokemon to the point of fainting. Like a poison type."

"I dunno. I want something tough. Like a syther."

"Who do you think you're kidding. 'I want something tough'. Sure. Whatever you say," teased Rictor. This upset Sara, so she grabbed a dodge ball and whacked it at his head.

"Hey-, no head shots. Besides, I'm on your TEAM," said Rictor laughing.

On the way to 9th period, an announcement was made:

-Any student planning on trying the IPLC, please stop by the Main Office for a registration test.

They walked to the Office. He asked the AID at the counter if he was allowed to join even if his father didn't call the school.

"Are you Rictor Teller?" she asked. He nodded. "Your father called right after school started. You are fine," she assured him. They walked into a room with a few students sitting at desks. Rictor and Sara chose to seats at the back of the class. Most of the kids looked older than him, but he saw two girls from his grade. After a few minutes of waiting, Principle Walsner came in with a pack of handbooks.

"You have all been given permission to join the IPLC and get your first Pokemon on _one_ condition. You must pass an evaluation test to proceed. Any grade higher above a 70 passes. Do not worry, it is not difficult, and your teachers assured me that you went over these problems in class. Once you are finished, bring the packet to me. I will give you a questioner. This is not for a grade, it is just to show you what type of pokemon you will be compatible with. You by no means must stick with this type only. To get all 8 badges, you must use strategy and all sorts of types to make it to the Championship. There is no time limit. There is no penalty for guessing. Take your time, and be sure to review your answers before you turn it in. You make begin."

The sounds of everybody flipping their papers filled the room. Rictor quickly started the test. To his surprise, the questions were really simple.

What type of Pokemon is Machamp?

Fighting Type

Why is it good to use Rain Dance before Thunder?

It makes Thunder always hit

Is Rock good against Flying or Grass?

Flying

After the first thirty questions, Rictor got insanely bored. The Principle walked around the room, checking how people were doing. The only sounds were the clock clicking and the scratching of pencils. He looked at Sara. She was working hard. She looked forward. A muscular kid was sitting in front him. He had a Charizard tattooed to it.

"Pay attention, Mr. Teller," said Mr. Walsner. He clapped his hands to get his attention. Rictor started again. He finished the test and handed it in. He grabbed a questioner. He started it.

If you could live anywhere, would you live in the Amazon or the Nile?

_What does this have to do with anything_, he thought. He answered Amazon.

Would you rather eat lobster or crab?

_This is random_. He answered lobster.

He finished the questioner at about the same time Sara got up to turn in her first test.

"Good job Mr. Teller, go wait in the Office lounge. Rictor walked to the Lounge awaiting his results.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – A Pain In the Neck

Setting: Sanromolo, Italy

_3:35 P.M., February 26, 2012_

He waited in the office for his test score. He checked his watch. 3:35. He was the third person in the room. Bored out of his mind, he started counting the ceiling tiles. The two girls sitting across from him were talking about what Pokemon they wanted. Then Sara came in. With a cheerful look on her face, she plopped down next to him. They began discussing what Pokemon they wanted, too. After half an hour, everyone finished. Another twenty minutes later, the Principle came in with their scores. He handed each student their scores and a Pokemon Pamphlet.

"Attention, students, before you look at your pamphlet or your test scores, I will assure you guys you all made it," said Mr. Walsner as a relieved look ran through everyone's faces. "Now, lets get started on your first challenge in the IPLC. In the test scores will be your official graduation certificate and Pokemon Catching ID card. This allows you to capture Pokemon. So obviously you're first challenge is to catch a Pokemon by Thursday. Do not worry about not capturing one, even if you don't make it, you will get a default Pokemon so you can compete anyways. The reason why it is due on Thursday is that you have to sign up for the league by Friday and we want to make sure you have enough time. We will give you the next two days off so you can catch your Pokemon. On your way out, the AID will give you a couple Pokeballs and some Pokemon food to lure your Pokemon with. You may begin --- NOW!" The students headed for the door as the AID handed them their items. They quickly went out the Main Entrance. Rictor waited with Sara as they opened their pamphlets. His test score said he was best suited for fire-type Pokemon. That was odd, fire Pokemon had never appealed to him. They walked off, grabbing the items the AID gave them, and left school.

"Hey Rictor, maybe we should try catching our Pokemon together. Is that O.K. with you?" asked Sara.

"Sure, no problem, lets head for the Park," replied Rictor. They called Mr. Teller and drove to the Park. He searched around for a Pokemon. In the distance, Rictor spotted a Pidgey. He ran for it, closely followed by Sara. He picked up a rock and chucked it at it.

"What did you do that for, that won't help," she said. And she was right. The Pidgey, angered by the rock, flew in an angry rage at them. "Rictor throw a Pokeball!" Rictor ducked as Pidgey flew over him. He picked up a Pokeball and threw it at the Pidgey. It made contact and was sucked into the ball. Even if the Pidgey was nowhere to be seen, the rocking of the ball made it clear. Rocking madly, it finally opened, releasing a relieved pidgey flying into the sky.

"That didn't go well," said Rictor sadly. They headed farther into the Park, and into the woods next to it. A zigzagon jogged around on the forest floor. Sara told Rictor it was her turn. She picked up some Pokemon Food and fed it to him. He liked it a lot. She got ready when a mother Liloone whisked the baby Zigzagon away.

"So much for that," said Sara. "Maybe we should try again tomorrow," As they turned to head back, they heard a cry. The rushed to where the cry had came from. A small Pikachu was being tormented by a pair of Poochyenas.

"Look at them, they're hurting him," screamed Sara. She looked really angry. All fired up, she picked up a pair of rocks and started flinging them at the Poochyenas. They yelped in pain and ran for it. The Pikachu, bruised but still delighted to be safe, flung his self around her.

"Guess I found my Pokemon," said Sara, dropping a Pokeball on its head. It caught it without a single struggle. "Lets head home." And so they did. They stopped by the Pokemon Center to heal Pikachu. Then they stopped by Sara's house for dinner. When they stopped in, Mrs. Mider was making hamburgers. She welcomed Rictor and asked how their day went. They filled her in and she congratulated Sara.

"Pikachu is nice, but I prefer Delcatties," she replied. As soon as she was out of the room, Rictor said,

"That's just like you, getting a cute little Pikachu, you are such a girly-girl," teased Rictor.

" I am not a girly-girl," muttered Sara to herself.

_12:33 A.M., February 27__th__, 2012_

Rictor had spent all morning reviewing over ways to catch Pokemon. After his lost yesterday, he was keen on learning anything he could to catch a Pokemon. He knew how to lure a Pokemon, hurt the Pokemon but not enough to make it run away, and catch it. He was going over the tactics in his head while he headed out to the Park again.

Over in the Park, he saw a guy that took the test with him. He was training his new sandshrew. Jealous, he ran to a Bellsprout wandering around by a shady tree. He tossed it some Pokemon food. Slowly, it waddled over to the food, picking it up with its leaves. Then, out of nowhere, a rattata jumped up to the Bellsprout and gobbled up the food. Angry, the Bellsprout whacked the rattata with a leaf. Rattata yelped and ran into the distance.

Rictor handed Bellsprout some more Pokemon Food. It gobbled up the food with great speed. Rictor was about to give him some more food when the rattata from before, another rattata, and a ratticate appeared. They had an angry glare and started to attack. The ratticate attempted to bite Bellsprout. He hurdled himself at him, baring his teeth. Rictor, unable to think of a way to save the Bellsprout, jumped in front of Bellsprout, trying as hard as he could to protect him. The ratticate bit him in the neck. Rictor howled in pain. Bellsprout saw the boy who had just protected him in pain. Quick to repay him, he lashed out a vine and grabbed the nearest rattata. He twirled the rattata around in the air. With one final twirl, he let go, sending the rattata flying at the ratticate. They all ran back, crying in pain. Bellsprout looked proudly at Rictor. Rictor smiled and threw a Pokeball at Bellsprout. It rocked once, and then stopped. He picked up the ball, holding his first ever Pokemon. Rictor, who was unable to see that he was in pain while the whole Ratticate scene went on, realized his neck was bleeding.

At the nearest Pokemon Center, Bellsprout was healed from any damage that may have been given to him. He then asked Nurse Joy to check his neck.

"We usually heal just Pokemon here, but I think we can make an exception.," said Nurse Joy kindly. She cleaned up his neck.

"Nurse Joy, since I just got my first Pokemon right now, can I sign up for the IPLC?" asked Rictor.

"Sure, I have the form right here." She handed him the form. He filled out the spots for his Name, Address, and Cell. Under that, he had to write all the Pokemon he had with him. Surprisingly, the limit to how many Pokemon you were allowed to start the Challenge with was three. That did not mean you could not have more than that, you just had to wait until the Challenge began. Next, he signed a bunch of Oaths like 'I will not cheat' and 'I will not borrow other people's badges'. Then, he signed again at the bottom proving he was signing up.

"That was easy enough," said Rictor as he handed Nurse Joy the form.

_8:39 P.M., February 27__th__, 2012_

As soon as he got home, he sent out Bellsprout and told his father everything that had happened to him. He seemed impressed. Then he started the old story he always would tell.

"When I was a child, I wasn't as fit and strong as I am now. This didn't work out well because my father wanted me to be a carpenter like him. So I frequently was asked to help him. Tired of working, I went and caught a Machop. I made him carry all of the heavy things my father made me carry. Machop got so strong that he evolved into a Machoke. But that didn't help me. I was still a wimpy boy in high school. I regretted not helping my father. So I began to work out with Machoke, and we gained a close relationship. And here I am today. Fit and strong. So, do you know what the moral of this story is? It is to not misuse your Pokemon, but treat them as friends, for they are your biggest friends," lectured Mr. Teller.

"Yeah, thanks dad. Can I call Sara?" asked Rictor, yawning.

"Sure, go tell her what happened." Rictor dialed her number and waited for her to answer the phone.

"What is up, Rictor?" asked Sara.

"Guess who just got their first Pokemon," said Rictor.

"Oh my Gosh, you did. That is great," she said excitedly.

"Yep, and I signed up for the IPLC," said Rictor. He told her what happened.

"I'm signing up tomorrow."

"Uh, Sara," he decided to just go out and ask her. "You know how were going to the same places, and all, right. Well, maybe we should go together, as partners, I guess."

"Sure, that is fine with me. Look, I have to go, see you tomorrow. And get ready for Friday, it's the big day," she said hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Wrapping Things Up  
Setting: Sanromolo, Italy  
_11:00 P.M., March 1st, 2012_

All over Italy, people were celebrating the IPLC, which started today. Mr. Teller drove his so to the Pokemon Center, where the Challenge would begin in each town. Hundreds of people were in the crowd, cheering on whom they wanted to win. Rictor hopped out of the car, followed by his father. Walking into the Center, he let Bellsprout out. He saw that Sara and Pikachu were already there and he walked toward them.

"Are you nervous?" asked Rictor.

"A little," replied Sara. They looked around, and saw an area with a sign the read 'reserved for Participants and Friends'. Rictor found he was the last to show up. Looking at the other contestants, he saw eight people from his school. He waved to them, but they seemed to nervous to wave back. He noticed a couple of kids from the High School were already there. The rest of the contestants were middle-aged. The toughest Pokemon he saw was a Fearow. It growled at the other Pokemon if they came to near. After a while, Rictor checked his watch. 1:29. He started going over the different types of pokemon in his head. Then the Mayor came over.

"Attention. Every one of you represents all of Sanromolo. To show this, I will give you each a card with the coat of arms to put in your Trainer Card. Along with that, you get a Badge Box to keep your Badges in. I want all you to do your very best. In a bit, a cart will come by to sell you some supplies for your journey. I suggest you stock up. After that, Mr. Walsner is coming to talk with some of the students. And be prepared, the News is covering the whole story, so be prepared to be put on camera. I'll be back in a while to check on you. Good luck," said the Mayor as he walked away. Sure enough, after a half-hour, a man pulling a cart came by with supplies.

"Who would like to buy some supplies? We got potions for 200, but for you guys, 100. We got Pokeballs reduced to 150, and Great Balls for 500. We got all your medicine, too," said the salesman encouragingly. Rictor waited as the rush of the crowd flew to the stands. After it died down, he crossed to it.

"Can I have 2 Pokeballs, a Great ball, 4 potions, and an awakening?" asked Rictor.

"Sure thing. That will be 1300, please," said the salesman. Rictor handed him the money as he handed him the Items to him. He packed the stuff in his bag. He sat down next to Sara. Bellsprout started touching Pikachu with a leaf. Bellsprout realized Pikachu was nice.

"They seem to get along well," said Rictor.

"They better, they'll be doing a lot of traveling," reminded Sara.

"Yeah. So, where should we head first?"

"Turin, its closest. There is a badge there." She pulled out a map and showed him. "I marked all the spots where badges are. We head this way…" she moved her finger in a line through the country, "…we will have our badges in no time." She looked happy. They waited a little while longer until it was 2:45. Mr. Walsner came over.

"May I have a word with my students," he asked the other contestants. They nodded. "I know this is awful selfish of me, but I have a package to deliver in Turin, and since most of you are going there anyway, you might as well deliver it for me. So, who wants to?" Sara raised her hand. Rictor stepped on her foot. She glared at Rictor, then told him she would do it. He handed her a package and she slipped it into her bag. He turned to walk away.  
Next to meet the contestants were the local news. A man walked up to them, followed by his news crew. He said to the group that he was covering the story on the IPLC for Sanromolo. He counted to three as the camera turned on.

"Thanks Julia. I'm here in the Sanromolo Pokemon Center to introduce the Contestants that will be entered in the IPLC that starts at 4:00." Said the newsman. Rictor looked at a screen on the other end of the Center. "Here are very Sanromolo's very own participants." He walked around asking everyone about them. Surprisingly, he knew everyone's name. He walked over to Sara and Rictor. "Now, I believe you are Rictor Teller and Sara Milder, the youngest contestants in the IPLC from Sanromolo. Could you tell us a little about yourselves and your Pokemon?" asked the Newsman. Rictor started first.

"I'm thirteen years old, this is my Bellsprout, and I'd like to thank all my family and friends that are cheering me on and who will cheer me on through out the whole competition," replied Rictor.

"Do you believe you could win this thing?"

"Well, what am I supposed to say, no? All I know is I'll try my best to get as far as I can go, and if my best takes me to the Championship, then that's great."

"What a man, lets hear it for Rictor Teller." Rictor blushed as the crowd cheered for him. "Now tell us about you, Sara. I see you seem good friends with that Pikachu of yours."

"Yes, Pikachu may have only met, but we are already great friends. I saved him from some wild Poochyenas."

"So you took on Wild Poochyenas on your own. That's impressive."

"Thanks," said Sara. The newsman walked around, meeting the rest of the people. After he was done, he concluded with, "Thanks every one, this is Dean Krig from Sanromolo News. Back to you Julia." He walked off, heading back to the studio. His father came up to say some last words to him.

"Rictor, I'm so proud of you, I will watch every one of your Gym Battles," said Mr. Teller.

"Wait, you mean they film all the battles?" asked Rictor.

"Everyone from home's gym battles appear on the local News, and if your really good, you could appear on National Television."

"Wow, the pressures on. Don't worry dad, I'll call you every day."

"Good, and remember, never give up, no matter how many times you lose, just keep trying. Remember, since you just started, there's a slim chance you could win, so try your best."

"I will," he said his final goodbyes as he checked his watch. 3:58. It would begin in two minutes. Everyone came to the front entrance to line up. He stood next to Sara. Everyone sent out their Pokemon. He started to sweat, realizing it would begin any second. His heart thumped. A referee started counting down with the crowd. He raised a gun to the sky.

"TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO," screamed the crowd. Here goes nothing. "ONE!" A blast shot from the gun, signifying the start. The crowd roared as Rictor and Sara raced out of town, knowing that their adventure had just begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Beyond Sanromolo

Setting: Traveling to Turin, Italy

_5:39 A.M., March 2__nd__, 2012_

Rictor and Sara sat next to a fire, wondering about the adventure that would follow. Sara thought of life on the road, and of all the things that would happen to them. As the morning breeze whipped her long brown hair across her face, she thought of the Pokemon she could meet. She looked at Pikachu, who had just woken up and started eating some eggs Sara cooked up. She smiled as Pikachu realized how hot the food was. Nothing had made her happier than seeing her very own Pokemon. She looked across the fire, seeing Rictor eat his sausages as Bellsprout tried to catch some flies swarming around his head.

Rictor also had spent a lot of time thinking. He knew he would not see his father, or any of his friends in along time. On the other hand, he would have his new friend Bellsprout to keep him going. And he knew that Sara would be there the whole time. He turned his concerns to the badges. The suspense had been killing him. He had only been on his journey for a day, and already he was dying for a gym battle. But he knew he wouldn't stand much of a chance, he had never had a real battle. He had thought of battling Sara, but he would not want to go through this whole journey knowing one was better than the other was. He knew if they ever battled each other, it would be in the Championship. He had already been optimistic from the start. As the sun started to rise, Rictor thought it would be a good idea for him to start training Bellsprout. He finished his sausages in a hurry.

"Hey Sara, I am going to start training. I'll be back in an hour, unless you want to come too?" asked Rictor.

"I'll pass, I can train on the rode. You go ahead, I have to change my clothes anyway," said Sara, walking into the tent. Rictor said goodbye and walked off. He headed toward the fields beyond their mini campground.

After a while of searching, Bellsprout pointed in the direction of a Poliwag swimming in the distance. He got Bellsprout ready to fight, then stopped. He remembered what happened with the Ratticate. He looked down the river to see if there were any Poliwhirl or Poliwarth anywhere. Relieved, he told Bellsprout to use Growth to prepare itself. Bellsprout dug its roots into the ground, sucking out Nutrients to make it stronger. Poliwag noticed that, and attacked with Bubble. It spit out bubbles toward Bellsprout. They popped in its face, hurting Bellsprout. Rictor remembered that grass was not very affected by water.

"Bellsprout, use vine whip from far away," ordered Rictor. Bellsprout whipped out vines and struck Poliwag with it. Poliwag cried in pain. He ran up to Bellsprout and slapped him with its tail. Whenever Bellsprout tried to retaliate, Poliwag hit him again.

_Poliwag must be pretty strong to attack with that speed, _thought Rictor. Then Bellsprout waved its leaves and sent out a white spore, similar to Mr. Drillion's Butterfree. Poliwag dozed off as the powder hit him. Then Bellsprout finished it off with vine whip. Poliwag fainted, falling back into the water.

"That was great, Bellsprout. I did not know you knew Sleep powder," said Rictor proudly. He ran back to the campsite.

_1:47, March 3__rd__, 2012_

Rictor and Sara walked down the rode on Sunday, thinking about the adventures they had already had. Pikachu and Bellsprout were leading the way down the dirt rode. Rictor had become unsure if they were on the right path. Barely any cars came down the rode. He had not met anyone else. Things seemed hopeless until they met another participant from Sanromolo. He too seemed to have lost his way.

"Do you have any idea where Turin is?" asked Sara. She seemed unsure about the man.

"No, but I'm having a friend pick me up to take me there," replied the man.

"Could we have a ride?" asked Rictor.

"I'll think about it. But to help me make up my mind, lets have a battle. If you win, you get a ride. If I win, you give me gas money. I'm a generous man so I won't hold it against you," said the man.

"Sure, but since there is two of us, lets have a double battle," said Rictor releasing Bellsprout. Pikachu hopped out of his ball too. The man sent out a Fearow and a Geodude. Rictor realized he must have been the man with the Fearow at the Pokemon Center.

"Bellsprout, use Sleep powder," said Rictor. Bellsprout started to wave its arms, but Fearow was too fast for it, it flew down, striking Bellsprout with its beak. It fainted on the spot, unable to take such a powerful hit. Rictor called him back.

"Pikachu, use thunder shock on Fearow," said Sara. Pikachu's cheeks lit up with electricity. It finally let the electricity shoot out at Fearow. Fearow howled in pain, but held it's ground. Geodude was next, scraping up mud and flinging it at Pikachu. Pikachu fainted from the super-effective attack.

"I guess you win," said Rictor sadly. He handed over the money.

"Don't worry kids, I've been a Pokemon Trainer for eight years, waiting for a League to start. Its no wonder you lost," said the man. He looked at the fainted Pokemon, and said, "Its dangerous to be out here with fainted Pokemon. How about I give you a ride to the nearest Pokemon Center. By the way, I do not think we introduced ourselves, I'm Carter Hoffman."

_2:19 P.M., March 3__rd__, 2012_

"Thank you Carter, for all your help," said Sara.

"Sure kids. Hey, since we are from the same town and all, whats your cell number?" asked Carter. They exchanged numbers as Carter left. They opened the doors to the Pokemon Center. An instant warmness filled their bodies as they walked in. They looked around. A man in an overcoat sat at a table, drinking some coffee and reading a newspaper. Nurse Joy stood at the counter, waiting for them.

"Could you please heal our Pokemon?" asked Rictor.

"Sure can," she said, taking the Pokemon. "While you wait, go eat some lunch, you guys seem like travelers. You don't happen to be contestants in the IPLC, do you?" asked Nurse Joy. They nodded. She hurried off to heal the Pokemon. Rictor went to the food counter to buy some food.

"What would you like?" asked the salesman.

"A cheeseburger, ketchup-mayo, and a small fry, along with a Orange Soda," said Rictor, handing over the money to pay for it.

"And for this pretty little lady?" asked the salesman.

"A just a bagel and some orange juice," said Sara, paying for the food. He walked back to make the food. A minute or so later, he handed them their food. They walked to a near by table. Rictor bit into a bite of his sandwich. Then the TV turned on.

"Hello, this is Peter Kren with a special News Bulletin. A genetic lab in Napoli has been robbed. Police found that some papers on classified experimental results were stolen. The lab was forbidden to tell what the papers were about because people might get ideas. Police think Team Rocket could have caused the robbery. This may be their second attack yet. We advise all people in Napoli or around Napoli to be on their lookout," said Peter as the TV clicked off.

"Wow, that's not good. I wonder what all of that was about," said Sara.

"I don't know," said Rictor. Nurse Joy came back with their healed Pokemon. They thanked her and finished their food. Then they set off for Turin again.

_4:30, March 4__th__, 2012_

The two kids had traveled for 4 days, looking for Turin, and still hadn't found it. Getting weary and very thirsty, they stopped to rest. They sat down on a fallen tree log. They were talking about what strategies they would use against the gym leader when a spearow flew over.

"Sara, that Spearow might know where some water is," said Rictor. They got up and chased it. After a few minutes of running, they got to a river. They filled their canteens and drank as much water as they could. Then Sara saw something in the distance.

"Look, Turin, I see Turin!" said Sara. Rictor squinted, and saw the faint outline of a town.

"We need to find away across," said Rictor. He looked around, and saw a pile of rocks sticking out of the water. "Lets cross through there!" suggested Rictor. He hopped across. "Come on, its not hard."

"Ok, here I come." She hopped halfway, and then stopped. She looked down at what looked like a moss-covered rock. "Does this rock look different to you?" asked Sara.

"No, keep going before you fall in." She hoped on the rock. All of a sudden, the rock sank into the water. Sara fell in. The rock floated to the top, revealing an squirtle.

"Ah, Rictor, help me!" she reached out a hand, which Rictor grabbed. He saw the fear in her eyes as she struggled to hold on. The waves hit her head, wetting her clothes. He struggled, and then pulled her up. The Squirtle, angry from being woken up, climbed out from the river with ease. He opened his mouth and let out a blast of water, hitting Sara. She flared up with anger. Sending out her Pikachu, she ordered it to use thunder shock. The Squirtle cried in pain, then attacked with a tackle.

"That is O.K. Pikachu, follow it up with another thundershock," bellowed Sara as Pikachu recovered from the blow. Pikachu charged his cheeks, releasing a surge of electricity. Squirtle screamed, then fell to the ground, unconscious. Sara seized the chance and threw a Pokeball. It rocked three times, and then stopped. Sara ran to the Pokeball, grabbing the ball.

"Nice job Sara, but that's not a regular Squirtle. Its bluer than usual, and its shell is green. I think you caught a shiny Pokemon," said Rictor incredulously.

"Shiny?" questioned Sara. She released the Squirtle to get a better look. It looked tired so Sara handed fed it some Potions. New energy filled its body as it swallowed the remedies.

"Yeah, Mr. Reed, my Pokemon History teacher taught us about it. The Pokemon are irregularly colored. Your Squirtle is just like that," told Rictor. They started walking down the river until they walked to a bridge. A man was leaning against a chair.

"Why didn't we cross the river using the bridge?" asked Rictor.

"Wait, you crossed the river without paying? You have to pay, see, this is my bridge, you got no right to cross. So pay up, or try to beat me in a Pokemon battle. If you win, you do not have to pay," ordered the old man.

"Fine, lets fight," said Sara. "I'll take care of him with my new Squirtle. Go Pikachu and Squirtle." She sent them out, ready to fight. The old man sent out a wingull and shromish.

"Pikachu, double team while Squirtle uses Withdraw," ordered Sara. Pikachu ran with lightning speed, giving the image of ten Pikachus surrounding the Pokemon. Squirtle spun in his shell, hiding in the ground. The wingull opened his mouth, sending out a mouthful of water. It hit three of the Pikachus, making them disappear. The man became frustrated and told the man to use absorb on Squirtle. Shromish jumped on the hiding Squirtle, sucking out as much energy as he could.

"Squirtle, shake it off with Rapid Spin. Pikachu, take care of wingull with thundershock," yelled Sara angrily. Squirtle spun around, twirling Shromish until it could hold on no longer. It flew off and fainted as he struck a nearby tree. Pikachu, still unable to be found, released another wave of electricity, fainting wingull on the spot. Wingull closed its eyes and fell to the ground.

"Fine, go on, no charge," grumbled the man, sitting back down in his chair.

"Nice job guys," cheered Sara, heading down the road again. The next day, they were reaching the first houses of the city they called Turin. Sitting on the branch of a nearby tree, a Teddiursa eyed the shiny red Pokeball Rictor carried with greedy eyes.

Authors Note: I know what you must all be thinking, yes, the stories main characters get a shiny Squirtle because their just so darn special and happy, but there is a reason why she caught that Pokemon, it will be revealed in a later chapter. Yes, I'm toruring you with suspense.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Turin Suspicions

Setting: Turin, Italy

_8:27 A.M., March 5, 2012_

First of all, most people believe that Teddiursa is a cute little Pokemon. And for the most, they are right. But they forget that, cute as they be, they still are bears. And bears are hungry animals. Especially when their evolutions are giant creatures with a massive stomach.

Rictor walked down the road with Sara, as Sara showed off her new Pokemon. But in the eyes of a Teddiursa, all he saw was a nice apple, juicy and sweet. He drooled as Sara walked by him. Unable to stand the urge of hunger he hoped from behind the tree and made a dash for the "apple". He jumped in the air, grabbing the Pokeball in his mouth. To his despair, it was too big for him to swallow.

"We have to save my Squirtle!" screamed Sara, frantic. She searched her pocket for her Pikachu, but Rictor beat her to it. He threw out Bellsprout, desperate to help.

"Bellsprout, vinewhip on his feet," ordered Rictor. Bellsprout sent out his vines. They flew in front of Teddiursa's feet and tied them in a knot, trapping Teddiursa. Sara ripped the slimy ball out of his mouth as Bellsprout pulled Teddiursa closer. Teddiursa screamed and hollered, but couldn't get himself free. Out of despair, he started crying his eyes out. Rictor and Sara covered their ears as being walking past at them stared at the odd group.

"Bellsprout use sleep powder to put that annoying brat to sleep," yelled Rictor over the loud screams. Bellsprout flapped his leaves releasing the powder that had helped him so many times before. He loosened the grip as Teddiursa yawned and slept.

"Rictor, you'll need at least two Pokemon to win at the gym, I think you should catch it," suggested Sara.

"What if he cries again," wined Rictor. Sara begged him to catch the cute little bear. "Oh fine, I'll catch him." He dropped the ball as it captured the little Teddiursa. It was so tired; it did not even put up a fight. Rictor was secretly happy; he knew what a big help an Ursaring.

_1:33 P.M., March 5, 2012_

Turin was a beautiful city. It was also a much bigger city than expected. Once the got farther in, they realized this was not a small town place. Cars buzzed around, their horns filled the air. Office buildings were taller than anything Rictor had ever seen. After healing their Pokemon, they stopped by a fast-food restaurant. They ate their hamburgers while talking about what they should do first.

"I think we should practice at the gym first, so we can get ready for the Gym Leader," suggested Rictor as he scarfed down his hamburger.

"I think we should go finish the errand Mr. Walsner asked us to do," advised Sara.

"Tell you what, we can go where you want to go if you give me your fries," teased Rictor. Sara rolled her eyes, passing her fries to Rictor.

_2:45 P.M., March 6, 2012_

They had spent the night at a hotel in the middle of the city. It wasn't big and expensive, but it was nice enough for two kids to spend a few nights. The next day they headed for the school. The Pokemon School was on the opposite side of town. As they walked north, they could see the outline of the snow-topped mountains of the Alps. Sara read a map she picked up at the Pokemon Center. According to it, it would be a few more minutes till they were there. With Teddiursa, Bellsprout, Pikachu, and Squirtle leading the way, they walked down the road until they met a fork on the road. The obvious was to go forward, while the path to the left lead into an alleyway. But of course in that alleyway, there was a garbage with spoiled food. Teddiursa saw a half eaten pear lying on the ground and made a run for it. It ducked to grab the pear as two knives flew over its head, piercing the wall.

"AHH," screamed Sara, frightened out of her wits. She hid behind Rictor, cowering. Teddiursa just sat on the ground, eating his pear. Rictor, disregarding the warnings of Sara, went to check were the knives came from. He peered through an open door, seeing a bar. At that moment, a hefty man picked up a smaller man in a black shirt. The smaller man cowered as the man threw him out of the bar. He landed on Rictor, but got quick to his feet and ran for it.

"And you stay out," bellowed the hefty man. He helped Rictor up and dusted him off. "sorry 'bout that. I'm the barman here, and this guy came up to by a beer. He looked like he was having a bad day. So he opens his wallet to give me the money for the beer, when out slips a Team Rocket Card. It wasn't anything big, just had a code at the bottom and a big 'R' on the front. I think it might be an ID card. But let me tell you something, we have scumbags from all over the place, but I HATE Pokemon abusers. And the biggest Pokemon abusers out there are Team Rocket. I lost my temper and started yelling at him. He pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot me. I knocked the gun out of his hands and punched him out. That's when you came. Trust me kid, don't get concerned with Team rocket, there bad," growled the man. The anger in his voice scared Rictor. He would have hated to be that Team Rocket Member.

_3:13 P.M., March 6, 2012_

As they crossed through Turin, they saw many of the townsfolk. There were little kids with Rattata, adults walking with their Medichams, and old people with their Haunters. From young to old, they all had Pokemon. It made sense that so many kids had Pokemon because of the Pokemon School at the edge of town. As they walked toward it, they thought it looked out of place in this big city. It was an old castle, towering high and filled the whole area. A stone arch signified the quaint school. Vines grew out of cracks in the wall, and a column had been broken due to some accident, but it all looked decent. Rictor felt the rush of the big city leave as they walked toward the school. Kids who had stayed after school stared at the strangers as they walked toward the school. Rictor creaked the door open and ushered Sara through.

"Ladies first," whispered Rictor. They were in the main hall. He looked around, trying to find the Office. Walking around, he stumbled onto a door labeled 'Main Office'. He opened the door and saw a secretary talking on the phone.

"…Yes, we did receive Erik's lunch money," said the lady, talking into the phone. She looked up and saw them standing there. "Excuse me, could you wait a second," she held her hand over the mouth of the phone. "Excuse me, do you have a reason for being here?"

"Yes, we have a meeting, sort of," mumbled Sara. She pointed to a room in the back and resumed her phone conversation. They walked around the counter and headed through the door to see a man in a suit. He was rather skinny, unlike Mr. Walsner. He looked up and smiled at the visitors.

"Excuse me sir, we have a package from Mr. Walsner in Sanromolo," said Rictor, first pulling the package out of the bag and then handing it to him.

"Mr. Walsner. He is a friend of mine. He actually came to visit a couple days ago. Besides, just call me Mr. Valve," said Mr. Valve, smiling. A phone rang, and he answered it. Sara took this time to talk to Rictor.

"Rictor, do you realize what this means if Mr. Walsner was here a couple days ago?" said Sara.

"No, he just wanted to say hi, I guess," guessed Rictor.

"No, don't you get it. If he came, he could have returned the package himself. There must be a reason why he sent us here," told Sara. Rictor began to talk, but Mr. Valve turned off the phone and began to talk again.

"So, lets see what is in this package," said Mr. Valve, excited. He tore open the package, revealing nothing but a letter. They all stared at the letter. After a few seconds, Mr. Valve grabbed the letter and ripped it open, too. He read the letter, smiling at what it had said.

"That is just like Walsner, making tests for students that he doesn't have anymore," muttered Mr. Valve. "According to this letter, you aren't regular visitors, you guys are IPLC challengers. Well, in this letter it says, and I quote, 'whoever has delivered this for me is on the way of learning one of the lessons that Pokemon have taught us. Help others as much as you can, because once you do, they will help you'. It explains in this letter, this was just another test. And it explains the reason why he was here a couple of days before. He dropped a box of elemental stones off and told me I will see why. I guess I'm supposed to give you what stone you want. So," said Mr. Valve, pulling out a box, "take your pick." He opened the box, revealing many beautiful stones. There was a bowl full of steel shavings, a stone that looked like it was full of water, a stone with red sides that danced with flames, a stone which flowed with electricity, a stone that had a leaf covered in it, a CD ROM, and a golden crown.

"I have a Bellsprout, and she has a Pikachu, so which stones should we have?" asked Rictor. He pulled out the stone with the leaf and the electric stone and handed it to them.

"Now, elemental stones are serious business, and only use them when your Pokemon absolutely trusts you. The Pokemon has to choose," said Mr. Valve happily, seeing the twinkles in their eyes as he handed it over.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Slow Waters Lake

Setting: Turin, Italy

_6:00 A.M., March 7, 2012_

Rictor woke to the annoying sound of the alarm at six the next morning. Quickly turning it off, he checked Sara, who was in the bed next to him, to see if she was still asleep. She sat there silently, unawake. He saw that she was asleep, and quickly changed. He didn't want to use the bathroom, it had a smell that stunk badly that was there since they had gotten there. He changed out of what he was already wearing. He silently snuck to the door and opened it. He was hoping to get some food before anyone else were there. But the door creaked open, causing Sara to wake.

"Huh…Whozah-dere?" yawned Sara, stretching. She sat up and saw Rictor about to leave.

"I'm just going to get some food," answered Rictor.

"Oh, I'll catch up with you later, I got to go change, I mean today's the big day, we get to challenge the Gym Leader today," said Sara, tired but excited.

He waved goodbye and walked to the elevator. He pressed the button for the lobby. He stood their as the rumbling of the elevator took him down. Walking toward the lobby, he saw that the sun had not come up yet. Only a sentret or two hopped toward their tree homes in the morning. The grass glistened in the silvery dew that had been laid down over the grass. He opened the door to the breakfest room, noticing a lone man, reading a newspaper while sipping his coffee. He acknowledged Rictor, then began to read again. He walked the bar, pulled some eggs onto his plate, grasped a donut and some orange juice and sat down. He took a bite out of his donut as he planned his battle strategy. He would start by putting to sleep his first enemy. While it slept, he would use growth till it awoke. Then he would go all out on him. The next Pokemon he would fight would be poisoned before being attacked. If Bellsprout failed, he'd bring out Teddiursa. Teddiursa would have to beat the other as fast as he could. He finished his donut and looked up. The sun had started to come up. He began to start on his eggs when he was startled by Sara pulling out a chair for herself.

"I have decided I want you to battle first. That way I can see the Leader's strategy," said Sara, groggily. She, once again had nothing but some milk and a bagel.

"That is not fair. What if I want to go last," argued Rictor.

"To bad," teased Sara.

"Fine, but you're going to need more then that if you want to be ready for the gym," lectured Rictor. She shook her head and drank her milk.

_9:27 A.M., March 7, 2012_

Sara had certainly wanted to be ready for the first Gym. As they walked toward the middle of town, where the Gym was, she recited all her strategies in her head. She muttered a few words of confidence to herself as they walked. She had also wanted to be prepared physically too. Rictor had been annoyed by the fact that as soon as they left the hotel, she ran back in to change again. She had came out with her favorite outfit on, and a more confident look.

Rictor, on the other hand, was a little less confident then Sara. He had no idea on how to prepare himself for the battle. Their Pokemon looked so carefree as they walked ahead, since they had no idea what they were in for.

They finally reached their destinations at 9:45 that morning. The Gym was a magnificent work of art. It was like a glass structure that erupted from the ground. Vines and plants grew around the glass spikes, using it as a place to hold on. Excited, they pushed open the door as a warm breeze swept threw the room. The inside was just as amazing as the outside. The colored glass outer wall made the light shine in the many colors of rainbow. They dazzled in the early morning, shining on the Pokemon that swayed in the gym. Trainers from all over came to practice here, even if they weren't IPLC participants.

"Hello children, do you have any business here?" asked a referee, who had just walked up to them.

"Yes, we are IPLC challengers, and we would like to challenge the Leader hear," stated Sara.

"Come this way," said the referee, a smile broadening on his face.

Rictor looked around the stadium in the Gym. The edges of the stadium were made of marble, reflecting the sunlight. The court of the stadium was filled with grass. The walls were glass and shined in the sunlight. It gave the impression of a castle trapped in time. He looked at the stands, slowly filling with people. He looked at the bench on the sideline and saw Sara waving encouragingly. He looked at the referee, who looked like he was ready to start the match.

"Welcome to another match of the Italian Pokemon League Challenge. Here in the very own city of Turin holds the wonderful gym that belongs to Grass Pokemon. In this gym, trainers and leaders alike will battle with three Pokemon each and will battle single style," bellowed the referee. Rictor noticed this last part. He freaked at the fact that the Gym Leader had more Pokemon than him. "You are allowed to call back your Pokemon only twice. There are no restrictions on what Pokemon may do except no Pokemon over 400 lbs. are allowed to participate. The use of 1-hit KO's is not allowed and earthquake or any other earth-changing moves are not allowed either. Now that we have that out of the way, lets begin. Our contestants are Rictor Teller from Sanromolo," announced the referee as a minor roar of clapping occurred in the crowd. Rictor looked to the side and saw Sara screaming on the top of her lungs. "… and Turin's very own Gym Leader, the man who sways the wind himself, give it up for Greg Delfono!" A ear-splitting roar exploded through the crowd. People stood up and cheered as the doors opened revealing a man in a green suit and cape. As he walked forward, he noticed everything about this man was green, his tie, his shoes. _Talk about overdoing it_, thought Rictor. The only thing not green was his moustache. He was definitely a Gym Leader. "So, lets begin!" Greg and Rictor both sent out their Pokemon. Greg's choice of Pokemon was certainly interesting. First popped an egg, than some others to follow that. They huddled around in a pile, revealing they were in fact Execute. Rictor, startled, quickly called to Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, sleep powder," said Rictor as Bellsprout let out a thick layer of sleep spores onto the eggs. The middle rolled to the side. The others followed.

"Rictor seems to be a speedy one,"

"Now use Growth until they wake up," ordered Rictor, smiling. He looked at Greg and saw the look of shock on his face as he realized what Rictor was doing. For the next couple of minutes, the Execute slept on as Bellsprout sucked in the nutrients. He could see Bellsprout's vein bulge with energy. Then the Execute popped back up again, ready to fight.

"Looks like Execute is awake folks, lets see what happens next," announced the presenter.

"Execute, shield yourself for the attack," retorted Greg. The eggs piled up on each other in a huddle. Bellsprout didn't need to wait for an order, it released its vines and started whacking the Execute with a great force. The audience watched in suspense, even though Bellsprout was so powerful at this point that the vines were just a flash of green. They squealed in anger and pain. One by one, they fell to their demise.

"Nice job boy, but can you handle my Tangela?" taunted Greg. With a light toss, he recovered Execute and released a giant ball of vines. The vines parted ways revealing two red eyes. Almost instantly two vines wrapped themselves around Bellsprout, tightening their pull.

Pokemon Gyms are obviously not just used for Gym battles, but for training too. But when there is a Gym battle, all the trainers leave their Pokemon in a daycare as they watch the battle.

A sleepy guard sat a desk, reading a magazine. He had a rough night, there was a big fight with his wife, he had to help his daughter with her homework, and had gotten almost no sleep. The last thing he wanted to do was stand on guard of a bunch of trainer's Pokemon because the trainers themselves were too lazy to put the Pokemon back in their Pokeball. And to make things worse, he had this feeling as if he was being watched. And sadly, he was right.

Waiting silently in the room next to the daycare a teenager, 18, sat with his Pokemon planning what they were going to do. They stared at their trainer with high regard. For he was a thief. And not all Pokemon enjoy being nice. The Pokemon and the thief worked perfectly together. They had a special bond not very other people have, for this group had to depend on each other to survive. The boy was sweating as he looked at the clock. According to the cheers of the crowd in the Gym next door, their would be little time left. He wiped his brown hair out of his eyes, ready to go. He tied a net to his Zubat and Growlithe. Next, he gave a rope and a bag to his Aipom. He instructed his Voltorb on what to do, for he was essential for pulling off the robbery.

"Are you ready for this?" asked the thief. They nodded. "Then lets go." He opened the door, giving just enough room for the Voltorb to sneak in. He rolled over to the guard.

"Hey, you must have gotten out, well, I'll let you in," said the Security guard. He walked to the door, unlock the room, and ushered him through. Voltorb had to position it right. He waited until the guard was in the room with him and the door was open. Then unexpectedly, he used flash. Voltorb used all his electricity to create a blinding light. The Security guard stumbled back temporarily blinded. So was all the other Pokemon in the room. He looked at the security camera. If it worked, the camera would be disabled for a while. It rolled to the thief and called them in. Zubat and growlithe were up next. With the net attached to their backs, they caught all the blinded Pokemon with a single dash. They headed back to Aipom. Aipom had the easy part. While his hands held the bag open, he used his tail to stuff all the Pokemon in the bag. He tied the rope around the bag to steal it shut. But there was a single mistake, Voltorb's flash only held off the guard for a while. The guard, oblivious to everything except from what he could here, felt around for his whistle. Finally finding it, he blew it as hard as he could.

Tangela stood there, consistently beating on Bellsprout. When it looked like Bellsprout would finally fall to defeat, a single blast of sound came from daycare. This sounded the alarm. Greg, as owner of the Gym, sped off to find what was going on. Rictor stood there, confused and did the only thing that seemed right, he chased after him. Following close behind Greg's trail, they eventually got to the daycare center. A teenager with brown hair and nothing but black clothes stood at the door, frantically trying to open the escape door. It must have been locked when the security alarm went off.

"Hey, whatever you're trying to steal, give it back," bellowed Greg, full of anger.

"Never!" mumbled the thief, frantic and scared. Rictor finally got a good shot of his faith. Sweat was dripping down his confused faith. He gulped as Greg and Rictor pulled out their Pokemon.

"Fine, we'll fight for it," demanded Greg. They whipped out their Pokemon. Rictor sent out Teddiursa, because Bellsprout was on the verge of fainting. Greg sent out Tangela.

"Growlithe and Voltorb, take care of them," said the frightened thief.

"Tangela, vine whip on Voltorb," ordered Greg. Tangela unleashed an array of vines, whipping them at Voltorb. Voltorb cried in fear but retaliated with a thundershock at Teddiursa. Teddiursa, who hadn't even attacked yet, struggled to restrain the attack.

"Teddiursa, its O.K., just fight back with Fury Swipes," commanded Rictor. He looked up at the young man who was beating at the window, trying to break the window. The Aipom and Zubat were trying their best, too. Teddiursa showed his fierce claws and struck Growlithe with them again and again. Growlithe, tired from the attack, used ember on Teddiursa. As the fire ripped at Teddiursa's fur, he saw the fear in his eyes. Desperate to protect Teddiursa from the fire, he called him back.

"Well, what are you waiting for, boy? Send out another to help," yelled Greg.

"I only have two," admitted Rictor sadly. Greg scowled.

"Tangela, throw Voltorb at Growlithe," asserted Greg. Tangela sent a vine that grabbed Voltorb before it could roll away. He swung him around until he let go, hurdling it at Growlithe. They fainted from exhaustion.

"Dang it," scowled the thief. He made all his Pokemon return and then dropped the bag in a rush to escape. Rictor tried to stop him but he was too late. The thief finally burst open the window and hoped out.

"Who was that?" questioned Rictor.

"That was Ryan Connaway, a local thief here. He turns up a lot, but sadly, we never caught him." The rest of the Security Guards appeared. They filled them in.

"So, Rictor, should we continue our battle or wait for another time?" asked Greg. Rictor thought about it. He felt ashamed of running out of Pokemon, so he was too keen on facing Greg again. Plus, this extra time would give him a chance to catch a third Pokemon, which would make the playing field even again.

"No, lets retry another time."

_8:20 A.M., March 8, 2012_

The next morning, after a long night of sleep and thinking, the pair headed off in search of another Pokemon. They stopped at a breakfast restaurant to eat and ask for a good place to find wild Pokemon. As they opened the door, warmness entered their bodies and a sweet smell of syrup. The hostess walked up to them.

"How big is your party?" asked the hostess. Rictor held up two fingers. She showed them their table as they sat down. "Here is your menu's, a waitress will be back to take your order," said the hostess. Rictor and Sara scanned up their menu until they found something they liked. Finally deciding as the waitress came up, Rictor told her the his order, scrambled eggs with four slices of bacon and an orange juice, while Sara told her the order she wanted. French Toast Sticks and an orange juice too. She walked away as Rictor started to talk.

"Hey, Sara, why didn't you battle Greg?" questioned Rictor.

"Because I didn't want to embarrassed you by winning," teased Sara. Rictor laughed at her comment. "Naw, I just got a little nervous, I mean, if you backed out of your gym battle, maybe that meant you thought you were going to lose. And I was scared we might not be ready for him," admitted Sara.

"You would have done fine, except I would have done better if I had a third Pokemon.," replied Rictor. The waitress came back with delicious looking food.

"Miss, do you know where any good wild Pokemon live?" asked Sara.

"Well, there are only two good places. To the east is a forest, and to the west is Slow Waters Lake. There is a lot of water Pokemon there, and some others made their homes in the rubble," answered the waitress.

_11:25 A.M., March 8, 2012_

It was almost noon when the two reached Slow Waters Lake. They had decided to go there because the wanted a different variety of Pokemon. As they were coming upon the lake, the realized it how big it was. He looked across to the other side and good barely make out a border to the Lake. But what surprised him the most was how peaceful it looked. Normally there were little outbursts of Pokemon swimming in regular lakes, but in this one, there seemed to be nothing there.

"Rictor, I'm going to check out that mountain of gravel over there," said Sara, pointing. He waved goodbye and started to look for anyone around that could help him find any Pokemon. He looked around and saw a man sitting on the dock, fishing.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me about this lake? I want to know where any Pokemon are," asked Rictor. The man looked around, startled at first. He noticed Rictor and began to respond.

"Well, son, over here is Slow Waters Lake. Before you get any ideas, this is an artificial lake. A year or two ago people started digging around here because their were rumors about fossils over here. Well, there was nothing there, and all we had was a big hole. So we filled it with water. Yes-sirre, that's how Slow Waters came to be. But if you're looking for Pokemon, I'm afraid you'll have to know how to fish Don't get me wrong, somehow, a colony of water Pokemon came here," responded the man.

"I can fish," replied Rictor. The man tossed him a fishing rod.

"I expect that back after you're done," warned the man. Rictor sat down and started fishing. For what seemed like hours, he waited for a catch. He looked over toward where Sara was, but all he saw was the small hill. Then the line tugged to the side.

"There is something here!" exclaimed Rictor.

"Reel him in, boy," ordered the man. Rictor started reeling the catch in as hard as he could. After what seemed like a long war, the other side seemed to have given. Rictor fell backwards as a huge explosion of water erupted from the lake. Flying through the air like a bird, a Slowpoke flopped onto the deck. Rictor immediately sent out his Bellsprout.

"I forgot to tell you, the weird part about this lake is that there are a small colony of Slowpoke living in indents in the side. Don't ask me why, its unusual behavior," said the man.

"Bellsprout, vine-whip," ordered Rictor. Bellsprout unleashed a long vine and slashed it against Slowpoke. For a second, it did nothing, then it yelped. Oblivious to its surroundings, it just opened its mouth and yawned.

"Bellsprout, Sleep powder." Bellsprout set free a good handful of spores, surrounding Slowpoke and sending him to sleep. But to his surprise, Bellsprout fell asleep too.

"Don't you know, when Slowpoke uses Yawn, your Pokemon sleep? You thought he was just laying around, didn't you," teased the man. Rictor scowled but decided not to wake Bellsprout. He could do that later. He released a Pokeball that hit the sleeping Slowpoke. It moved three times, and then showed that it was securely locked.

"Yes, I got a third Pokemon," exclaimed Rictor, picking up Bellsprout and the Pokeball holding Slowpoke.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Rematch at the Glass Gym

Setting: Turin

_2:00 P.M., March 8, 2012_

Rictor ran as fast as he could to the Turin Pokemon Center. The mechanical doors opened as he walked in with a grin on his face.

"You seem happy, Rictor," said Nurse Joy. Rictor had been in here enough time that Nurse Joy recognized him.

"I sure am, Nurse. I just caught a Slowpoke at Slow Waters Lake," bragged Rictor. Nurse Joy looked startled, them smiled.

"Good for you, I'll heal it up for you." Rictor handed her the Pokeball. She set the ball in machine and closed it. She flicked on the switch to start it up. "Where is Sara?" asked Nurse Joy.

Rictor gulped, he had forgotten about Sara. In all the excitement, he had forgotten to get Sara. "Oops, I left her there, she went looking for Pokemon too," admitted Rictor.

"Well, you better get her," said Nurse Joy, sighing. She rolled her eyes, but brought herself to her cheery self. "Your Slowpoke should be healed by the time you get back." Rictor thanked her, then pulled out his cell. He dialed Sara's number. It rang twice, then Sara answered.

"Hi Rictor," answered Sara.

"Hey, just so you know, I am at the Pokemon Center, so don't go looking for me. I'll be back in a minute. Plus, I caught a Slowpoke," said Rictor.

"That is great. I am still looking for one. See you in a bit," said Sara, hanging up.

_2:17 A.M., March 8, 2012_

Rictor arrived at the lake in a short while. He looked over at the small hill and saw Sara moving in the distance. He hurried off to see what was going on. As he moved, he realized what she was doing. She was dancing! Sort of. To Rictor it looked like a mangled disco.

"What are you doing?" asked Rictor, trying to conceal a smile. He ended up bursting out in laughter.

"I – got an – Aron! I – got an – Aron! I - got an – Aron!" sang Sara in a bragging sort of rhythm. It went along with her dancing, with her arms flailing all over the place. She danced around Rictor laughing in his face.

"I – got a – Slowpoke – too," said Rictor in a mocking voice. Sara realized this and stopped dancing.

"Oh well," said Sara, sighing. She started dancing again. She danced so hard she tripped and fell down the small hill. She lay there silently, then burst out in laughter. Rictor smiled and walked down to help her up.

_3:43 P.M., March 8, 2012_

"Here is your Pokemon," said Nurse Joy, handing Rictor his Slowpoke and Sara her Aron. They thanked her and walked toward the exit. As the doors opened, Rictor had an idea.

"Hey Rictor, lets try out our new pokemon," suggested Sara. She released her Aron. Rictor thought about it, then released his Slowpoke.

"Fine, lets fight," said Rictor. "Slowpoke, use bubble." Slowpoke opened his mouth. At first, nothing happened, and then his mouth started foaming. He released them as they floated toward Aron. Aron hopped out of the way but the bubbles still pursued him. At last, it hit Aron in the face. Its eyes enlarged, showing the pain it was suffering. It rolled onto its side but hopped back up.

"Head butt Aron," demanded Sara as sweat rolled down her cheek. Aron charged at Slowpoke and hurdled at him. He hit Slowpoke and bounced off. Aron winced at the pain of throwing himself at Slowpoke. For several seconds Slowpoke just stood there, doing nothing. Finally, it realized he was in pain and let out a groan of pain. Once the nonsense was over with, Slowpoke took the battle into his own hands. He stared at Aron and stood there. After a few seconds, Aron let out a hurdle of fright. He was being lifted into the air. After being levitated around twenty feet in the air, Slowpoke let go of Aron. He hurdled to the ground like a rock. He thudded as he made contact with the ground, unconscious.

"Nice try, Aron," said Sara sadly.

"Good job Slowpoke," congratulated Rictor. "That was a pretty good battle for his first time, Sara," said Rictor, pointing at Aron.

_11:26 A.M., March 9, 2012_

Rictor was excited about this day. For this day was the that Rictor would have a rematch against Greg. He fed his Bellsprout, Teddiursa, and Slowpoke as he finished his Burrito.

"You ready for this?" asked Sara.

"Sure, and after I battle, you're going to battle, too right?" replied Rictor. She nodded as she finished her hamburger.

_12:00 P.M., March 9, 2012_

"Welcome to another match of the Italian Pokemon League Challenge. Here in the very own city of Turin holds the wonderful gym that belongs to Grass Pokemon. In this gym, trainers and leaders alike will battle with three Pokemon each and will battle single style," bellowed the referee. Rictor was ready for the last part. He felt around in his backpack for his Pokeballs. He saw that Greg had his three Pokeballs on his belt. "You are allowed to call back your Pokemon only twice. There are no restrictions on what Pokemon may do except no Pokemon over 400 lbs. are allowed to participate. The use of 1-hit KO's is not allowed and earthquake or any other earth-changing moves are not allowed either. Now that we have that out of the way, lets begin. Our contestants are Rictor Teller from Sanromolo, coming back for his rematch after his forfeit," announced the referee as a slightly bigger applauds came from the crowd. Rictor smiled and waved at the audience. He wasn't as nervous as last time. "… and Turin's very own Gym Leader, the man who sways the wind himself, give it up for Greg Delfono!" Rictor waved to Greg as Greg waved back. People screamed and clapped as the town gym leader acknowledged the crowd. "So, lets begin!" Greg sent out the same Pokemon he had last time. Execute. The rolled around, waiting for the opposite pokemon. Rictor didn't want to give Greg the advantage that Greg gave him. He sent out Teddiursa.

"Execute, Stun Spore," ordered Greg. Execute sent out a wave of tiny yellow spores at Teddiursa. Teddiursa flinched in fear. He tried to move around, but ended up unable to move.

"Teddiursa, try as hard as you can to hit Execute with Fury Swipes," said Rictor. This was a risky gamble. It would be hard to hit Execute in the first place, and Teddiursa has a range of times he can hit Execute with Fury Swipes. He needed all the luck he could get. Teddiursa tried to run after Execute but tripped from the paralyzes.

"Execute, keep using confusion till Teddiursa is finished." Execute sent out a mind wave at Teddiursa and threw him across the room. The crowd screamed in surprise as Teddiursa hit the wall. Teddiursa got up to hit Execute but fell over. Execute repeated its move.

"Looks like Teddiursa may not have a lot of energy left to fight," said the announcer. Teddiursa fell to the floor, panting.

"Teddiursa, don't give up, you can do this," encouraged Rictor. Teddiursa saw Execute laughing in his face. But as Teddiursa became tired, he saw as the Execute turned into pink apples. It was so hungry Execute looked like food! Hunger overcame the pain and paralyzes and charged at Execute. One by one, he swung his claws at the eggs in mad speed. Rictor and Greg, along with the audience, stared in shock. One by one, he cracked the shell of each egg. They fainted on the spot. Then Teddiursa picked up the egg and stuffed it into his mouth.

"I think Teddiursa thinks Execute is food," cried the announcer. Greg growled in anger and called back the Execute.

"Nice job, but can you handle Treecko?" asked Greg tauntingly. Out of a second Pokeball came a green gecko. Rictor looked at the Pokemon he had never seen before. "Treecko, finish him off with Quick Attack." Treecko flew at Teddiursa at lightning speed and attacked Teddiursa. Teddiursa fell down, exhausted. Rictor called him back.

"Bellsprout, its your turn," called Rictor. Bellsprout, Rictor's faithful pal, appeared. "Bellsprout, use Vine Whip."

"Treecko, escape with Quick Attack," ordered Greg, but Bellsprout was to fast for him. As Treecko ran, Bellsprout chased Treecko with his vines. The grabbed Treecko by his legs and pulled him back. He flung him around in the air as the crowd applauded. He let go, sending Treecko at the wall. It smashed against the wall and fell to the floor. Bellsprout followed this attack with another Vine Whip, but Treecko slammed the vines down with his tail.

"That was a nice pound," cheered the announcer. Bellsprout winced in pain, but as Treecko recovered, Bellsprout slapped Treecko with the vine repeatedly as revenge. Treecko fainted and fell to the ground. The crowd cheered.

"Well played, but just because you got through two of my Pokemon, but you won't get threw them all!" teased Greg.

"I don't know what you're playing at, I already saw your Tangela," said Rictor confidently.

"But you don't know his power to the full extent," said Rictor. He smiled, and then pulled out a pair of sunglasses. So did the referee. Rictor stared in wonder as Greg sent out Tangela.

"Bellsprout, vine whip," said Rictor. Bellsprout released a vine and whacked it at Tangela.

"Tangela, Sunny Day," said Greg smiling. He laughed at the confused look on Rictor's face. Tangela swayed his vines in a certain dance. Finally, he screamed to the sky. The sun brightened in the sky. The sun's rays brightened. The first thing that happened was that a burning heat filled the room. Then something amazing did happen. The glass magnified the sunlight and brightened it. It slightly blinded him. He knew why Greg and the referee were wearing glasses. Then something worse happened. He realized why the glass was marble. The bright sunlight was reflected on the ground. It filled the room with an unbearable light. This light was too strong to handle, so he covered his eyes. He took a slight glance at the audience. The were cowering from the bright light. He looked at Bellsprout. He was blinded too. He took a final glance Tangela.

"You see, Rictor. Tangelas live in the jungle. They intake all the light they can get. Besides, Tangela uses his vines to block out the light, leaving you blinded," said Greg. He let out a huge laugh. "Tangela, Vine Whip." Tangela sent out a free vine and slapped Bellsprout. It fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Slowpoke, go," said Rictor with a scowl on his face.

"Ah, a new Pokemon. Congrats Rictor," said Greg. Rictor thought how helpless Slowpoke would be. He watched as Slowpoke was blinded by the light. Then he remembered the fisherman at Lake Slow Waters.

_Don't you know, when Slowpoke uses Yawn, your Pokemon sleep? You thought he was just laying around, didn't you, _said the fisherman. Yawn would hit no matter what.

"Slowpoke, Yawn," commanded Rictor. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Slowpoke open his mouth and yawn. Tangela chased toward Slowpoke, ready to attack, but to his relief, his plan worked. Tangela fell asleep on the spot. But to his surprise, it woke up again. The sunlight awoke him. But Tangela wanted to sleep some more. As the Yawn took his effect, Tangela became even more tired. But it could not sleep. "Slowpoke, use this to your advantage, confusion." Slowpoke used confusion and picked up Tangela. He threw Tangela into the air and watched it fall to the ground. It fainted on the spot.

"Wow, that was a marvelous match folks. Lets give it up for the winner, Rictor Teller of Sanromolo," announced the referee. Greg walked up to him.

"Congrats kid. You won. Here is your badge. You've grown a lot since I last saw you two days ago," teased Greg, handing Rictor the badge. It was a beautiful tree with vines twirling around it. They shook hands as a photographer.

"Smile for the paper, kid," the newsman told Rictor. He took his picture and left.

"Rictor, check the news at seven so you can watch the battle," said Greg. "Now I see you're friend wants to battle me too," said Greg, pointing toward Sara, who was running toward Rictor to congratulate him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Failure spawns Success

Setting: Rocket's Italy Lair: Experimentation Floor

A lone scientist stared into a giant tube. Inside was a foul green liquid, and inside that was a Treecko, held down with tubes leached onto it. He took notes, then heard a buzzing sound coming from the computer. He walked over. The results were printing. He ripped it out hastily, then read the sheet. He scanned it over and over again. He gulped. The results would not please Boss.

On the docking bay, a disgruntled Rocket Member entered the Hideout. As he entered the password, he thought about his terrible luck. He had been sent to Turin in search for some Pokemon, known as shinnies. They were just supposed to be a back-up plan. One scientist was reading over some old tales and found a supposed connection with the shinnies and mew, the mirage Pokemon. He personally thought it all was a load of crap. But he remembered his current mission. Anyway, he was trying to steal a shiny, but instead ended being pounded on by a bartender. Now, he was heading up to his post. There was a letter. He opened it.

"All Rocket members assigned to the shiny mission must report to Boss at once."

He gulped.

The scientist ran reluctantly to the room. He entered the password and it swung open. Their stood three Rocket grunts and another scientist. In the middle was a big chair. As the door closed, another opened. He shook in fear as Boss walked up. His red hair was the only color on him. The rest of his body was covered by a black suit.

"Now, as I heard from my grunts over here," said Boss, pointing at them. "We have two shinnies. Hopefully, we won't need them. Professor Calvin, what are the cloning results."

"Well," mumbled Calvin. "The results show… there is no way to clone using regular Pokemon."

"I guess we need something different," said Boss, trying to hold back his anger. "Carter, I'm giving you one shot on the Mew thing. Don't mess up. You're dismissed," said Boss. The five members started to leave. "Grunt Trenton," ordered Boss. Trenton, the grunt who failed, turned around. "I'm feeling lucky today, so therefore, you will be lucky. Since you messed up, I'm going to give you a mission that I will assist you with." He saw a smile widen on Trenton's face. "Don't get excited, any fool could do it. But if we succeed, I might think of promotion. Come, lets take a walk…"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Migration

_Setting: Turin_

_3:30 P.M., March 9, 2012_

Rictor's glory may have been short-lived, but he loved every second of it. Little did he know, but back in Sanromolo, the whole town watched as Rictor took down Tangela with Slowpoke. They stood up, screaming. He did not hear his cell phone ringing as people flooded down from the stands, giving him a handshake or a pat on the back.

Greg walked up to him, issuing him one final statement before the crowd surrounded Rictor. "We have to clean up and set up, so tell your friend she can come back in an hour."

Fifteen minutes later, the cheer had died off and they were at a near by restaurant. The waitress walked up.

"What may I get you cuties?" asked the waitress. Sara thought to herself how annoying it was when ever someone called her a 'cutie'. Even though she didn't like it when she was called a 'tomboy'. She got a little disheartened.

"I'll take a chicken sandwich," said Rictor, scanning over the menu.

"Salad, Caesar," said Sara. Rictor rolled his eyes. Sara saw it and smiled. "You'd never understand."

"Whatever. I just know Chicken tastes better." 

"Then I'll just have to steal some of yours," said Sara, smirking.

Greg sat in his apartment as he heard the clean-up crew. The vacuums were buzzing. But no matter how hard he tried to look at it, he had lost twice today. First, way in the wee morning, when no one was here, that shiny Beedrill kid came, then Rictor. He was in a slump. Two defeats in one day. Normally, Greg was an optimistic guy. But his pride was at stake. All the other Gym Leaders would look down on him. And this Sara girl looked like she was ready to fight. The PDA system went off.

" – Mr. Delfono, the Gym match is starting soon."

"Be right down," said Greg. He was running out of time. He needed to win. He started searching for the package from his cousin. After a long time of searching, he found it. Ripping it open, he grabbed the Pokeball and switched it with his Tangela ball. Why would he need Tangela when he had this? He looked at it, marveling at his geniuses.

_4:30 P.M., March 9, 2012_

Something Rictor never knew was that Sara had stage fright. As she stood up there on the stadium, she freaked out as the crowd stared at her. It didn't help that the cameras were on her. The referee started his same old speech.

"Welcome to another match of the Italian Pokemon League Challenge. Here in the very own city of Turin holds the wonderful gym that belongs to Grass Pokemon. In this gym, trainers and leaders alike will battle with three Pokemon each and will battle single style," bellowed the referee. Sara shook in fear. She looked to Rictor for guidance. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled. New found confidence filled her. She smiled back and pulled out her Pokemon. The referee started again. "You are allowed to call back your Pokemon only twice. There are no restrictions on what Pokemon may do except no Pokemon over 400 lbs. are allowed to participate. The use of 1-hit KO's is not allowed and earthquake or any other earth-changing moves are not allowed either. Now that we have that out of the way, lets begin. Our contestants are Sara Mider from Sanromolo, our second contestant today from there," announced the referee as a slightly bigger applauds came from the crowd. Sara nervously waved toward the audience. A teenager in the crowd whistled. She blushed, than continued waving. "… and Turin's very own Gym Leader, the man who sways the wind himself, give it up for Greg Delfono!" People screamed and clapped as the town gym leader acknowledged the crowd. "So, lets begin!"

Sara screamed inside her head as the audience and Greg waited for her to move. She knew the Pokemon he had, she had the advantage. She'd have to make use of it. Knowing he always started with Execute, she decided on Squirtle. Squirtle may be bad against grass, but he could hold him off for a while. She sent him out.

"Go Squirtle?" cheered Sara. Greg's jaw dropped. Two shinnies in one day. He was one lucky lad. But he had to make sure he kept the battle under wraps. Two shiny pokemon and three losses would surely make the front page. Then everybody would know. He decided to go with his formal front, Execute.

"Execute, take a different route with Barrage," said Greg. One by one, they lined up, then propelled themselves at Squirtle.

"Squirtle, fight back with Rapid Spin!" ordered Sara. As the little eggs flew across the stadium, Squirtle started to spin. Faster he went till he could go no faster. As the eggs made contact, they were flung across the room. A few of them collapsed, but there will still half. Greg scowled. "Don't give them time to recover, finish them off with tackle. The oddly colored turtle flung itself at the remaining eggs, bursting them open.

"Come back, I know you guys are having a bad day." Said Greg, calling them back reluctantly. "Come on out, Treecko." The green gecko did a flip twice, then started running around the arena.

"Squirtle, you're doing good, don't fall behind. Use bubble!" said Sara.

"Don't let them. Dodge them with Quick Attack, then follow up with Absorb," ordered Greg. Treecko obediently obeyed by hoping past the bubbles at an intense speed. Squirtle didn't even see it coming. Treecko slammed into him, flinging them both through the air. While flying, Treecko sucked out as much energy as possible, then used Squirtle as a shield when they smashed into the wall. Squirtle didn't even have a chance.

"Wow, what an amazing combination on Treecko's part. Looks like both battlers are down to their second Pokemon. Can this battle be as hot a battle as Rictor/Greg," questioned the announcer. Greg hoped not. He did not need this. Sara sadly selected her next Pokemon.

"Go Aron, use harden." Aron covered all its weak points. Its shield seemed to get stronger.

"Treecko, use Quick Attack before Aron gets to powerful," Greg ordered. Treecko started charging as Aron got stronger. Finally they made contact. Aron didn't move an inch. Treecko had a headache.

"Now Aron, take advantage of the situation. Strike him with a Head butt, then Sand Attack." Said Sara confidently. Aron jumped, pummeling Treecko into the floor. While it tried to get up, Aron fought again, shoving sand in his face. Treecko, who was becoming weak, soon found he saw three, then four Arons! He tried to attack with Absorb. He missed and hit the ground.

"Aron, keep attacking with Metal Claw," said Sara, watching him bear his claws. Aron jumped forward, slashing Treecko. But he forgot one thing. Now that Aron had hit Treecko, he had realized where he was. He jumped forward, sucking the energy out Aron. Aron freaked out and slashed Treecko. He winced as he fell back, defeated.

"Unbelievable, folks. Treecko couldn't handle the pressure," said the Announcer. Sara looked toward Rictor, on the sideline. Greg scowled, then smiled. He'd never lose with his prize-possession. That girl probably doesn't even know about them. I mean, there new to Italy. He hoped for the best, sending out his Pokemon. Sara watched as the ball burst open in light. She gasped as she saw that it was not Tangela, but a Pokemon she had never seen before. It somewhat resembled a curled up Golbat, with a stem on top.

"I see your surprised. Well, I'm sure you don't know, but this is a Sinnoh Pokemon, Cherrim. You may know that these types of Pokemon run wild in France, right. Well, we made a deal with them, and they decided to let these types of Pokemon migrate. I just got lucky to get one first. You may see some later. But for now, your defeat. Cherrim, Sunny Day!" screamed Greg, proudly. The audience and Sara yelled in terror. But at least she was ready this time. She pulled out a pair of shades. As she saw Aron blinded, she looked toward Cherrim. It was changing! Soon, it was a happy dancing flower, seemingly mocking Aron.

"Cherrim, Magical Leaf," ordered Greg. Cherrim let out a swarm of leaves, all striking Aron. Unable to fight back, he fainted.

"Nice try buddy. Go, Pikachu!" said Sara, releasing Pikachu to the blinding fate. She gulped as she saw her Pikachu cry in pain. She covered her eyes.

"Lets finish this up, Cherrim," said Greg. "Solar beam." Cherrim blasted Pikachu, without having to wait. "You see Sara, Cherrim is strengthened during a Sunny Day." Sara looked toward Pikachu, and to everybody's surprise, Pikachu had survived. Greg gasped. "Cherrim, keep blasting away."

"Pikachu, escape with Quick Attack," said Sara, wanting Pikachu to survive then fight. Pikachu, blinded, ran in circles. Cherrim kept blasting. It was a scary fight. The misfired shots kept hitting in random places. The walls were busted open, one misfire was shot into the audience. Cherrim was starting to tire up. She gave one last shot towards Pikachu. It mist, flying at Rictor. He dived out of the way, then looking at the whole was were he sat not four seconds ago. Pikachu seemed to be hopeless. Blinded, she flew into wall. To hurt to move, Cherrim got ready to blast at Pikachu. Then, something amazing happened. Sunny Day's effect was over. The sun let up. Cherrim shriveled back up, and started to charge up Solar Beam.

"No Cherrim, use Sunny Day!" cried Greg. But it was too late. Cherrim had already began charging Solar Beam. And since it wasn't sunny, she couldn't shoot right away.

"Pikachu, use this to your advantage, thundershock!" ordered Sara. Pikachu charged up electricity. Sparks were flying from her cheeks. She let the electric attack explode from her, and strike Cherrim. A bloodcurdling scream came from Cherrim. She shook frantically, then fell over to her cruel fate. Greg cried out in anger.

"NO! NO! WHY! How could I lose three times?" questioned Greg. Sara felt sorta bad. Greg started to cool down. "None the less, that was a good battle. You deserve the badge…" said Greg.

_5:13 P.M., March 9, 2012_

Rictor and Sara sat at the Pokemon Center. They waited for their Pokemon to come.

"So we both have one badge now. That's great!" exclaimed Sara.

"Yeah, I think we should leave soon. How about tomorrow?" asked Rictor.

"Naw, Turin's kind of grown on me. Lets leave in two days. The day after tomorrow," said Sara.

"Fine, but I think we should train some more."

"Cool," said the two, at the same time. They had been exhausted after their battles. Even the two talkative teens didn't feel like talking. Then Rictor's cell rang.

"Hey Rictor, this is Carter. I'm back in Sanromolo right now. I was asked to return something back there. But anyway, I'm with your family, Sara's family, and half the town at the Pokemon Center. We got wind about you challenging Greg. I fought him a couple of days ago, and I got the badge. But we watched, and your battle seemed a lot harder. Greg must have grown. Anyway, I'm just passing on the message from your dad that he is really proud and impressed of the battle. He wishes that you and Sara will get far, as do I," said Carter over the cell.


	11. Chapter 11

NOTE: I've been thinking, and I've decided to add so more, erm, _interesting _charactersto the story. You might meet a couple here, in this chapter. Or at least they will develop that way. And yes, one (that is not in this chapter), will be that random cliché girl that acts like a tough guy. Hey, I had too. And yes, I've noticed out of the, like, twenty significant characters added so far, there is one girl so far. SO yes, my famine sexist fans (if any exist), you can look forward to seeing some girls added here in there. Actually, maybe one of the main bad guys may be a girl, decided how it goes. I know, weird. But it may shock you, but not all psychopaths in this world are men. Amazing, I know. Well, I better rap this rant up. Basically, get ready. Plus, I like chapters like this. Basically side tracks off the main story. And you know what's weird about this section. It all happens in the same two day! Ah well, lets go ahead. Rather long note…

Chapter 11 – Just Checking In, Just Checking Out

Setting: Italy, Mediterranean Sea 

_2:43 A.M., March 10, 2012_

"Would ye look at that," said the Captain. "Ole Chase himself. We haven't been on a mission together in years. You remember me, don't ya?" asked the Captain.

"Course I do, Jackie. Couldn't have gotten as far as I have now with out you, could I. My old buddy. We were one good team. When ever I got stuck in a tight situation, you'd come in and help me out. What have you been doin'?" asked Chaser. He looked around the ship. He felt the damp air on his skin. He smelled in the fresh sea air. He loved it.

"Borin' jobs, ya know. Delivery, mostly. Ever since that failure at Naples. But theres only so much I can do. I'm a pilot, I can't go in and actually save your butt half the time. The best I could to is jump in 'dere and unload on them scum bags. You don't blame me for that, do ya?" He was sure of the answer. His old friend would never hold a grudge he knew as a friend.

"Naw, I got out just fine, didn't I. Besides, we eventually got it, it just took longer," said the old pal, forgivingly. No matter how you looked at it, Chaser was a big guy. And no matter who he worked for, he did his job well. But he was still a nice guy. A friendly giant. But when he wanted to he was deadly.

"Let's say we get this thing started. Show them why you never split up the dynamic duo!" bellowed Chaser.

"Sure thing. You're equipment is over there," said Captain Jackie. He pointed to a box of weapons. Chaser opened it excitedly.

"Good, good. Some nice guns, a few nets, some repellent, to make things easier, a couple nets and traps, some Sp. Defense medicine, to stop it from escaping, and some miscellaneous things," listed Chaser. "Perfect things for Chaser, the greatest assassin and bounty-hunter!"

_5:00 A.M., March 10, 2012_

Time to open up the shop. Same time every morning. The sun slowly waded over the horizon. The sky was filled with a sudden burst of light. It blinded him, then went down. The old man smiled to himself. Tomorrow would be the anniversy of his 25th year in business. Mr. Sanders owned a black-market in Verona. As a cover up, the classic candy store. No parent would let their kids bye food from a place this musty. Perfect cover-up. And for 25 years, no police officer had ever caught him.

But Mr. Sanders had a soft spot. Before owning his little business, he worked at a Daycare for kids. He loved kids. And he hated anyone who would put a kid in danger. A few minutes later, he started the "candy store" up. He flipped the light up, and announced the store open. He went into the kitchen and made some breakfest. He wasn't expecting visitors today. He made himself two omelets. He started to eat it, the slid the other half through an opening in the door. He was glad he had chosen the right choice. What right did anyone have to hurt a kid because of the color of a Pokemon?

He watched as kids ran past the store, not even noticing the store. It was sad, really. He had a job that involved seeing little happy kids, and he blew it because he wanted to earn more money. But he knew that once you joined, you couldn't leave. Later that day, rain started to fall. He passed a grilled cheese sandwich down the shoot as the pitter-patter of the rain hitting the window filled the store.

The a knocking sound was heard. "Mr. Sanders, can we come in. We have something to… discuss," said the hard, cold voice. Mr. Sanders froze in terror. He opened the door, and the man swiped, like a shadow. He had never seen this man before, a tall, young man with red hair. But the man next to him, the delivery boy. He had seen him a lot. "Now, you may have heard of a certain project that we are working on. And you may have know about a certain… person we are looking for. I would just like to know, do you know anything about this person?" asked the tall man. Sanders gulped.

"I'm sorry, but how would I know? I am just a local marketer. I would not know," said Mr. Sanders. The man scowled.

"Do you think me so stupid. Do you not know I have spies set up in every part of the country!?! Now I ask you again, do you know where he is?" asked the man, losing his patience.

"I know nothing."

"I know he is here, fool! And I am afraid I have lost faith in you. Team Rocket has used your market for lots of different things, but I'm afraid we will have to seek business elsewhere," said the red-haired man. He started to pull out something from his jacket. "Goodbye Mr. Sanders." He pulled out a gun, and shot him twice in the forehand. "Trenton, check the store." 

_12:39 P.M., March 10, 2012_

At Silpha's Mansion, the water stirred in the wind. The wind blew harder as lawn chairs flipped over. At skinny boy hoped out of the pool and shivered.

"Maid, get me the towels," said the boy. A lady waddled over to the rack of towels, then picked one up. "Thank you," said the boy. He wrapped it around his waist, then walked upstairs and changed. He headed back down. He clicked on the speaker phone.

-"What is it?" said the voice.

"Uh, Dad, I think I'm going to try for the gym in Milan," said the boy.

"Well, you go ahead and do it, I'll be rooting you on, Scott," said the dad.

"Thanks," said Scott. He pulled out his Larvitar and Tyrouge. They had been a gift from his dad's company. He had been spoiled through out his life. And others had taken notice, too. He had been called a 'rich boy'. He had no friends, known as the class loser. He sat by himself, his only friends his Pokemon and butlers. How could he help it. But Scott knew it didn't matter. Wasn't school just a part of life? Besides, he had deliberately stopped going there so he could start his own journey. To show every one a different side to Scott Silpha. One that had never been seen before. He opened the door, and brought in the light.

_3:30 P.M., March 10, 2012_

Unbelievable. He smiled to himself. Obviously, Rictor and Sara had grown since their battle. He watched his Fearow and Graveler work tirelessly to train.

"Fearow, slice through that tree," said Craig.

"Fearrr-oww!" called Fearow. It flew at unbelievable speed and sliced it open.

"Graveler, Slam into it send it flying," called Craig.

"Grav-va-ler!" roared the Graveler. It smashed into the falling tree and sent it into the horizon.

"Good, come on back." He picked up a newspaper.

"Local Candy Store Man severely wounded. Fatality unsure," was the written title.

"Huh. I've never seen this guy before," said Craig, pondering the injury of this man.

_4:45 P.M., March 10, 2012_

The Milan hospital was busy with visitors. It had gotten a lot of attention, too. A puzzled nurse leaned on the counter as a reporter and a detective hurried into one of the observing rooms. She did not understand why everyone was freaking out. People got shot quite a lot when it came to bank and store robberies. What was different about today?

The detective thought the same thing. He walked over to the doctor and asked for his analyze.

"He lost a large amount of blood, suffered severe head trauma, and damaged his head as he hit it on a desk as he fell to the ground. He'd have a good chance of survival if somebody noticed him there. But I'm afraid nobody saw him till around three-hours ago. The place was deserted. But I have to ask, why is there so much media attention?" asked the Doctor.

"For two main reasons. One, on a small scale, this was a deserted candy shop. Why would anyone rob there? And the main reason is because we searched the store. In the, we found a hidden cellar. Around it there was a small bed and several dishes of food. That makes us believe he was holding a captive here. We also found some stolen items. This brings two many conclusions. Are best bet is that Mr. Sanders held a kidnapped person here, and the somebody came in and shot Mr. Sanders, taking the person," told the detective. The doctor was shocked.

All of a sudden, a nurse ran up to the doctor. "The patient is dying. Come quick!" exclaimed the Nurse. The detective watched as the doctor ran into the room. He watched as they tried to help him, but the faint buzzing in the background told him Mr. Sanders was dead.


End file.
